The lost Ones higher then hope
by Some wicked Fairy
Summary: Wenn ich heute bedenke, wie wir alle geendet haben, wir, die wir einst so viele Träume hatten, wir, die ausgezogen sind, die Welt zu erobern. Lasst mich euch erzählen, wie die Welt uns besiegt hat." Eine Story über die Marauders und die Slytherins
1. Prolog

The lost ones – Higher than hope  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meines außer Demeter entspringt ganz allein meiner Fantasie.  
  
Wenn ihr die Story lest, reviewt doch bitte auch   
  
Prolog  
  
Wenn ich heute bedenke, wie wir alle geendet haben, wir, die wir einst so viele Träume hatten, wir, die ausgezogen sind, die Welt zu erobern. Lasst mich euch erzählen, wie die Welt uns besiegt hat.  
  
Das erste Mal traf ich die Blacks im Hogwarts Express. Mein Bruder Lucius besuchte damals schon das zweite Jahr in Hogwarts, ich fuhr das erste Mal zur Schule. Bis dahin war er immer ein fürsorglicher Bruder gewesen, darum bemüht, dass ich nicht auf die „schiefe Bahn"gerate. Gleich im Hogwarts Express erklärte er mir, mit wem ich mich abgeben durfte, und mit wem nicht. Andromeda Black war von der zweiten Sorte. Zwar eine Black, aber in Gryffindor, eine Schande für die ganze Familie. Sie war im gleichen Jahr wie Lucius, ihre Schwester Narcissa dagegen fing zusammen mit mir an. Man hoffte natürlich, dass sie die Familienehre retten würde, ebenso ihr Cousin, Sirius Black. Ein Jahr nach mir kam die dritte der Black Schwestern nach Hogwarts. Bellatrix. Ich habe nie so unterschiedliche Schwestern wie die Black Schwestern gesehen. Andromeda, mit ihrem kurzem braunen Haar und den strahlenden Augen eine Naturschönheit, Narcissa die kühle Schönheit mit gelocktem, blonden Haar und hellblauen Augen. Schon damals konnte sie sich gekonnt in Szene setzen. Und dann Bellatrix, die Gelangweilte, rein äußerlich das genaue Gegenteil von Narcissa. Glattes, pechschwarzes Haar und dunkelbraune Augen, immer gelangweilt dreinblickend. Trotz allem verstanden die Drei sich relativ gut und waren auch bekannt als die „Black Schwestern".  
  
Ich weiß heute nicht mehr, in welches Haus ich eigentlich wollte, man hatte mir nie gesagt, dass es für mich auch eine andere Wahl gegeben hätte, als Slytherin. Mein Vater war in Slytherin gewesen, meine Mutter war in Slytherin gewesen, mein Bruder war in Slytherin und ich war in Slytherin. Ich nahm es einfach so hin. Narcissa und Bellatrix waren zur Freude ihrer Familie ebenfalls in Slytherin, nur Sirius war wie Andromeda in Gryffindor. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass unsere Häuser später unsere Zukunft bestimmten würden, dass sie ein so großes Hindernis werden würden. 


	2. Black eyed

Chapter I Black eyed  
  
[i] I was never faithfull and I was never one to trust........[/i]  
  
Prüfend betrachtete das junge Mädchen sich im Spiegel. Ihr schwarz-rotes Haar fiel ihr bis kurz über die Schultern und umrahmte ihr blasses Gesicht und aus dem Spiegel blickten sie grün-graue Augen kalt an. Ihre eigenen, kalten Augen.....  
  
„Demeter Malfoy, wenn du nicht sofort im Saloon erscheinst, dann......!!!"Die wütende Stimme ihres Vaters hallte durch das Anwesen der Malfoys. Er brauchte den Satz nicht zu vollenden, in seiner Stimme hörte man die unausgesprochene Drohung. ‚Komm sofort runter, oder ich hetze dir einen Fluch auf und du wünscht dir, nie geboren zu sein.' Ein Kapitel in ihrem Leben mit dem Demeter Malfoy Erfahrung hatte. Ihre Eltern setzten liebend gerne Flüche als Erziehungsmethoden ein. Sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Wenn man im Hause der Malfoys etwas lernte, dann war das, Schmerzen zu ertragen. Aber es wäre falscher Mut gewesen, wenn sie nicht nach unten gegangen wäre, immerhin sollte man sich das Leben nicht zu schwer machen, und außerdem waren sie wirklich spät dran, der Hogwarts Express fuhr schon in einer knappen Stunde. Seufzend sah sich die 16-jährige noch einmal in ihrem Zimmer um, ehe sie langsam die Treppe nach unten ging.  
  
Am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ herrschte wie immer reger Betrieb. Eulen kreischten, Schüler verabschiedeten sich von ihrer Familie oder begrüßten ihre Freunde. Immerhin hatte man sich lange Zeit nicht gesehen und es gab viel Nachholbedarf was Klatsch und Tratsch anbelangte. „Wiedersehen Vater, Mutter."Mr. Malfoy nickte seiner Tochter nur kurz zu, und klopfte seinem Sohn dann kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Lucius, du schreibst mir. Und vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe."„Natürlich nicht Vater."Nicolas Malfoy hatte immer schon große Stücke auf seinen Sohn gehalten, während er seine Tochter als eher minderwertig einstufte. Sie war seiner Frau viel zu unähnlich. Ja, seine Frau war genauso, wie es zu sein hatte. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihrer Schönheitspflege, mischte sich nicht in seine Geschäfte ein, widersprach ihm nicht, kümmerte sich um den Haushalt. Seine Tochter dagegen, war ein starrsinniges Wesen, tat nur, was ihr gerade in den Sinn kam und zeigte außerdem nicht den nötigen Respekt. Nein in der Tat, keine gute Tochter. Noch nicht einmal der Cruciatus Fluch konnte ihr ihren Starrsinn austreiben. Aber Nicolas Malfoy war sich sicher, dass auch sie noch lernen würde zu gehorchen. Er würde schon noch Mittel und Wege finden......  
  
Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort an ihre Eltern zu richten, stieg Demeter in den Zug. Von ihrer Mutter konnte sie sowieso nicht viel erwarten, ein eitles Porzellanpüppchen. So gesehen hatte sie überhaupt keinen Bezug zu ihrer Mutter, als Kinder hatten sie und Lucius ein Kindermädchen gehabt, ihre Mutter hatte ihre Zeit lieber anders verbracht. Und zu ihrem Vater hatte sie sowieso kein gutes Verhältnis. „Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem, hier sind wir!"Aus dem Abteil an dem sie gerade gedankenversunken vorbeigegangen war, schallte die Stimme von Narcissa Black. Neben ihr saß Bellatrix und sah wie immer mäßig interessiert in Richtung Tür. Damit hatte man ihr die Abteilwahl wohl abgenommen. „Hey ihr..."„Schönen Sommer gehabt?"Über die Definition von „schön"ließ sich in diesem Fall wohl streiten. „Geht so....ihr?"Narcissa merkte sehr wohl, dass ihre Freundin nicht über ihre ‚Sommererlebnisse' reden wollte, aber sie beschloss, nicht näher nachzufragen. „Oh, wir waren mit Mum und Dad in einem Zaubererdorf in Süditalien."Die nächste Stunde war also ausgefüllt mit den Ferienerzählungen der beiden Blacks und Narcissa verstummte erst, als die Abteiltür aufging und Lucius eintrat. „Guten Tag die Damen." Gewinnend lächelnd setzte er sich gegenüber von Narcissa hin. Hinter ihm hatte ein düster dreinblickender Junge das Abteil betreten und ohne hinzusehen wusste Demeter, dass es sich um Severus Snape handelte. Wo ihr Bruder war, war Snape nicht weit. Gelangweilt angelte sie nach ihrer Tasche, und nahm ihre Schlange aus dieser. Pandora war eine Königskobra, die die Slytherin vor einiger Zeit in der Nocturngasse gekauft hatte. Zischelnd wand sich die Schlange um ihren Hals. „Gott Malfoy, wenn du uns hier schon mit deiner Anwesenheit belasten musst, pack wenigstens das Vieh weg."Angewidert sah der schwarzhaarige Junge sie an. „Im Sommer immer noch nicht zum Haarewaschen gekommen Severus?"Demeter und Snape hassten sich, seit sie sich das erste Mal gesehen hatten. „Im Sommer wieder mit Crabbe und Goyle das Bett geteilt? Ich frag mich wirklich, wie deine Familie so eine Schlampe wie dich erträgt. Aber wie ich höre, versucht wenigstens dein Vater einen anständigen Menschen aus dir zu machen."Er wusste sehr genau, wie er die schwarzhaarige am besten treffen konnte. Lucius unterdessen beobachtete leicht amüsiert seine Schwester, die offensichtlich große Mühe hatte sich zu beherrschen und langsam aufstand. „Halt.dein.verdammtes.schleimiges.Maul!"„Oho jetzt hab ich aber A-." Klatsch. Auf der blasen Haut Snapes zeichnete sich nun deutlich ein roter Handabdruck ab. In diesem Moment hätte man im Abteil eine Stecknadel fallen gehört. Alle sahen abwechselnd Demeter und Severus an, dieser wiederum starrte Demeter verwirrt an, welche ihn wütend anfunkelte und dann aus dem Abteil stürmte. Wütend stapfte sie durch den Zug, ohne auf die Leute zu achten, die sie anrempelte. „Mensch Malfoy. Der Tag hat so gut angefangen und jetzt läufst du hier rum und verdirbst ihn."Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie der „Pottertruppe"direkt in die Arme gelaufen war. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew waren offiziell die „Lieblingsfeinde"von Lucius Malfoy und obwohl Sirius ein Black war, zeigte er seine Verachtung für die Slytherins bei jeder Gelegenheit. „Geh mir aus dem Weg Black."Dieser funkelte sie mit seinen blauen Augen nur angriffslustig an. „Ach und warum sollte ich das tun Malfoy?"Er grinste hämisch und warf James einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „DEMETER!"Kaum merklich zuckte sie zusammen, als die Stimme ihres Bruders hinter ihr ertönte. „Sag mal was denkst du dir eigentlich? Dein Benehmen vorhin war vollkommen inakzeptabel."Sie versuchte ihre Stimme so kalt wie möglich klingen zu lassen. „Damit wäre Vaters These ja wieder mal bestätigt oder?" „Uh James, siehst und hörst du, was ich höre und sehe?"„Ich denke schon Sirius.", grinste der Angesprochene. „Krach im Hause Malfoy." „Haltet ihr euch da raus, dämliche Gryffindorbrut. Aber du meine ‚Liebe', musst du den Namen unserer Familie immer in den Schmutz ziehen mit deinem Benehmen?"Das Grinsen verschwand von Sirius Gesicht, kamen ihm diese Worte doch zu bekannt vor.  
  
„Warum musst du den Namen unserer Familie so in den Schmutz ziehen? Wir hätten dich wie deinen Bruder nach Durmstrang schicken sollen, dann wäre vielleicht etwas aus dir geworden."„Mum bitte, es ist doch nur ein albernes Schulhaus."„NUR EIN SCHULHAUS? Dieses alberne Schulhaus wird deine Zukunft bestimmen Sirius. Warum nimmst du dir kein Beispiel an Regulus? Er weiß, was er seiner Familie schuldig ist. Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen, ich kann dich nicht mehr sehen!" Und ganz plötzlich fühlte er so etwas wie Mitleid für die Person von der der gedacht hatte, sie wäre so anders als er.  
  
„Du hörst dich an wie unser Vater Lucius."Pandora zischte leicht in Richtung Lucius. Sie wusste genau, wann ihre Besitzerin wütend war. „Tu ich das? Dann sollte ich mich vielleicht auch wie er benehmen."Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Umhangs. Nur wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man einen Augenblick lang Furcht in Demeters Augen aufblitzen sehen, ehe sie leise zischte. „Das würdest du nicht wagen."Ein siegessicheres Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Blonden breit. „Sicher?"Und noch ehe sie etwas entgegnen konnte, hatte er schon einen Fluch ausgesprochen und auf ihrer Haut zeichneten sich feine, aber tiefe Schnitte ab. Die Slytherin verzog jedoch keine Mine. „Und? Was willst du jetzt machen?"Selbstsicher wie immer, ging Lucius noch ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, und hielt erst, als sie nur noch ein Zentimeter trennte. „....das wirst du noch früh genug sehen. Aber du weißt, Vater mag keine Leute wie dich."Und ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, drehte er sich um und ging zurück in ihr Abteil.  
  
„Wo warst du denn Lucius?"„Ich habe mich nur mit Demeter.....unterhalten." selbstzufrieden nahm er wieder Platz. „Und, wie war dein Sommer Narcissa?" Die Angesprochene errötete leicht. „Oh...er war ganz okay....und deiner?"Sie lächelte ihn leicht schüchtern an, während sie mit einer Strähne ihrer blonden Haare spielte. „Nicht besonders spannend. Ich....au Bella was tust du das verdammt?"Bellatrix hatte ihm das dicke Buch in dem sie gerade gelesen hatte auf den Fuß geworfen. „Du bist zu laut, ich will hier lesen."Malfoy schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, ehe er das Buch aufhob. „'Das Fluchbuch der Flüche' Interessierst du dich dafür? Ich dachte immer, du magst Zaubertränke mehr."„Seit Anfang des Sommers ist sie auf Flüche umgestiegen.", entgegnete Narcissa bissig. Es gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht, dass ihre kleine Schwester sie unterbrochen hatte, und das Lucius ihr nun auch noch so viel Aufmerksamkeit widmete. „Wirklich? Und beherrscht du schon einige?"Die Bonde verdrehte die Augen und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Sie verstand sowieso nicht, was die beiden so an den dunklen Künsten faszinierte, aber sie zeigte oberflächliches Interesse dafür, weil Lucius sich nun mal auch dafür interessierte.  
  
Erst als Lucius verschwunden war, begann langsam das Gefühl des Schmerzes, das der Wut zu verdrängen. Aus den Schnittwunden lief langsam silbrig glänzendes Blut. „......ich wusste doch immer schon, dass die nicht normal ist. Kommt, wir gehen."Potter hatte also den Befehl zum Abmarsch gegeben, und erst als auch die vier verschwunden waren, sank Demeter langsam auf den Boden. 


End file.
